battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Ruby and the other characters. Ruby started off acting energetic and childlike and use to spend almost all of her time with her alliance. In BFB, she's generally kind and passive though episodes like "Fortunate Ben" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" have shown that she can be critical and vengeful to others if she wants to. Announcer In "Reveal Novum", Ruby tells the Announcer that he missed Nonexisty when he was trying to fling him to the LOL. Later the Announcer tells her that if they allowed people to vote more than once, she would've joined the game. Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Ruby climbs Bell's string. Status: Enemies, on Bell's side Book Book and Ruby are seen to be good friends since "No More Snow!". In "No More Snow!", Book asked Ruby to press the purple button which ended up freeing them from Evil Leafy. Later, Ruby asked Book to cut the rope to crush Evil Leafy who's chasing them. Then they high-five. In "It's a Monster", Book thought Ruby died from sadness, Ruby tells her that no one can actually die from sadness. In "Welcome Back", when Book asks Ruby if she's been recording all of their video diaries with the lens cap still on, Ruby just replies with that the world is a strange place and anything can happen. At the ending, when Book says that there will be plenty of opportunities for recommended characters to enter the show, Ruby says "Like me!", this may not be canon however. Status: Friends Sad_Ruby.PNG Ruby_press_Purple_button.PNG Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_2.45.05_AM.png Bubble Ruby seems to be in good terms with Bubble. In "Get Digging", Ruby told Pencil and Match that they shouldn't recover Bubble. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Ruby reveals that she didn't want Bubble to come back because she thought she'd be expelled from the alliance, she is okay with it when Match tells her that wouldn't happen. Ruby is almost proven right when Bubble immediately kicks her upon being revived, but she eventually befriends Bubble after she gives her an apology slap. In "No More Snow!", Ruby accidentally pops Bubble when she jumps towards the buttons that will free them from Evil Leafy. In "It's a Monster", Ruby recovers Bubble. When Bubble says she's getting bored of driving through the desert, Ruby pulls out her mini-fridge filled with snowballs. In "Welcome Back", Bubble explains to Ruby what the lens cap is for. They ate gumdrops together on the Yoyle Needle. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ruby tells Bubble that it's so cool that she has her very own recovery center. She later tells Bubble that Flower is pretty beautiful. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Bubble forgives Ruby for trying to replace her, Ruby gives her a confused "Uhh". In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby refers to Bubble as the alliance, since she's the only other member left, when she brings up that they heard Grassy's orders. When Ruby attempts to dig by biting the ground, Bubble tells her that digging with shovels is faster then with teeth, Ruby agrees. She shows concern for Bubble when she is holding up Team Ice Cube's weight and leads her team to save her from Beep falling on her. She is shocked when Flower ends up popping Bubble after their efforts at saving her. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Ruby is mad at Flower for killing Bubble. She then says that Bubble's life is special. Status: Friends Alliance.JPG Bubble_and_Ruby.PNG Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_2.45.17_AM.png Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_2.39.17_AM.png Coiny In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny tells Ruby to spin the wheel to choose the next contest. In "It's a Monster", when Coiny asks why the Firey Speaker Box didn't tell them that the HPHPRCC would explode, Ruby says that there's no time to think about that cause it was about to explode. Donut In "Get in the Van", Ruby says that Donut's blood tastes good. In "Four Goes Too Far", she looks at Donut in confusion when he is about to pull out the twinkle. Eraser In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Eraser thanks Ruby for unfolding Foldy from her pentagon shape. Evil Leafy After being eaten by Evil Leafy in "Get in the Van", Ruby and Book manage to escape in "No More Snow!" but are chased up a tree as soon as Evil Leafy notices them. Ruby tells Book to cut the rope attached to the tree resulting in Evil Leafy, Fries, and Puffball getting crushed. Status: Enemies Fanny In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Fanny says she hates digging, Ruby asks if she also hates hating digging, Fanny slowly realizes she technically does so Ruby tells her to dig. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Ruby and Fanny agree with each other that they need to turn around to avoid Golf Ball. Firey In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Ruby asks why they are battling for Dream Island when Firey already won it. In "Get in the Van", when Ruby says that Donut's blood tastes good, Firey informs her that it's because it's cherry filling, not blood. In "Welcome Back", Ruby and the rest of the alliance had Firey "punished". Firey Speaker Box In "No More Snow!", when the Firey Speaker Box tells everyone that they have to crank for over a month, Ruby complains to him. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", she screams when he appears out of no where. Flower Ruby currently seems to be the only contestant who actively hangs around Flower and is friends with her. Status: Friends Foldy In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Ruby unfolds Foldy when she finds out that she made them lose in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". Status: Enemies Four In "Enter the Exit", Ruby realizes that Four is the one with the prize and like everyone else decides that Four must come back. Fries In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries tells Ruby to stop playing with the poppers but she informs him that she's playing with broken pieces of jawbreakers. She later places one on his face saying it looks perfect on him. Status: Friends Gelatin In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Ruby accidentally recovered Flower, but Gelatin immediately froze Flower with Freeze Juice and told Ruby, "Don't ever do that again". Status: Minor enemies Golf Ball In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", when Golf Ball chews out the alliance for not participating in the contest, Ruby has a very annoyed expression. In "Get in the Van", Ruby says that she doesn't promise to stay on Golf Ball's team and leaves it with the rest of the alliance. In "It's a Monster", when Golf Ball falls into the Supervan, Ruby seems legitimately terrified of Golf Ball when Pencil calls her a monster and screams until she's kicked out. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Ruby kept getting a bad feeling when Golf Ball was above them and kept avoiding her along with the rest of her team. Status: Enemies Ice Cube Because of how quiet Ice Cube is, Ruby interacts with her the least out of the alliance members. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Ruby looks nervous when Ice Cube asks if she can join the alliance. In "Welcome Back", Ruby told Ice Cube who was eliminated, which was Puffball with 1455 dislikes. Status: Minor friends Lightning They haven't really interacted, but Ruby watched Lightning zap Flower in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Lightning can be seen leaning on her. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby calls Lightning "thunder". Lightning gets confused and corrects her that he's called "Lightning". Ruby tells him that it's the same thing and Lightning quickly replies it isn't. He then says it would be like if he called her "shatter sound". Ruby angrily replies that he didn't need to death threat her and that if he didn't want to dig he could've just said so. Lightning then claims that he wants to dig and digs a massive hole, which makes Ruby happy. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Ruby restates the coordinates when Lightning asks if they should go in the direction that Grassy said. Later, when Lightning asks if they really just avoided an emerald because of Golf Ball, Ruby tells him not to sweat it, as they could just find another emerald. Status: Friends Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Ruby can be seen cheering and praising Loser. Status: Fan Match Match and Ruby have consistently been shown to be very close friends ever since "Get Digging". The two also have a significantly less amount of conflicts compared to Ruby and Pencil. Status: Friends Nickel In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", she tells Puffball and Nickel that they should call their island "poopy mayonnaise". Nonexisty In "Reveal Novum", when the Announcer tries to send him to the LOL, Ruby says that he missed him. Pencil Ruby and Pencil are shown to be very good friends even though Ruby can get on Pencil's nerves. Status: Friends Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Ruby chants for Pin to switch to the other team. In "Get Digging", Ruby backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Get in the Van", Ruby jumps over a knife that Pin threw at Leafy. Puffball In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", she tells Puffball and Nickel that they should call their island "poopy mayonnaise". In "Welcome Back", Ruby reveals that Puffball was eliminated in BFDIA 6. Snowball In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", seeing Snowball pop Bubble makes it clear to Ruby that he isn't the impostor on their team. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby calls Snowball "Big boy". Snowball tells her to not call him that, and she then calls him a "Big Baby", which offends Snowball. Later, Snowball tells her to never make her secret weapon pose ever again, Ruby apologizes. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Ruby asks Snowball if he can sense Golf Ball above them, which he confirms. When their team finally emerges to the surface, they exchange a weak high-five. Status: Friends Spongy Even though she hasn't directly interacted with Spongy, she has played Spongy Cake with Match in "It's a Monster" and "Fortunate Ben". Status: Enemies, on her side Teams Free Food Ruby may be against the team as she angrily unfolded Foldy in front of Marker and Yellow Face, stating "Don't mess with iance". FreeSmart In "Get in the Van", Ruby suggests that their team name be "poopy mayonnaise". In "No More Snow!", despite being very close to her alliance she says "Friends, shmeinds" and complains that cranking for weeks for a new HPRC will be exhausting. W.O.A.H Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Ruby laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. iance In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby seems to have taken charge of the team with Match now gone, from getting them to dig for X's emeralds and saving Bubble from being popped. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", she continues leading the team through the dirt. Team Ice Cube! and Beep In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby attempted to impale the two teams by turning her body upside-down, so that they wouldn't land on her team. Category:Relationships